cookservedeliciousfandomcom-20200215-history
Catering Events
Catering Events '''are special events in the game. These events will be unlocked after you recieve an email regarding catering events. You may then purchase the required foods before starting the event, in which the event can be found under Extra Events > Catering Events. Description Take your cooking skills outside the resturant with these catering job offers from SherriSoda offices! List of Catering Events '''Burger/Pizza Party Let's throw a pizza/burger party! You'll need to make sure you've purchased both the burger and pizza foods to cater for this event. Event Description We want to throw a nice little party here in this office thanks to our record stapler sales, and I can't think of a better one than a pizza/burger party! Just make sure we get at least fifteen people served and no more than three bad orders and I see no problem in paying $25 a plate. We can't party for too long before getting back to work so let's do it! Information You have two minutes ''to serve at least fifteen people, don't make more than three bad orders or the event will fail. You will recieve $25 for each perfect/average order made if you complete the event. Making the minimum payout $375. '''Fried Foods Fun' Fry up this party! You'll need to make sure you've bought the french fries and sopapillas to cater for this event Event Description Our sales of P900 White Card Stock is flying like crazy! I thought I'd give the office a little fried fiesta of sorts. Just make sure we get at least eighteen people served and no more than three bad orders and I will gladly pay $25 a plate. Let's party! Information You have two minutes ''to serve at least eighteen people, don't make more than three bad orders or the event will fail. You will recieve $25 for each perfect/average order made if you complete the event. Making the minimum payout $450. '''Drinks-a-Plenty' Let's serve up some refreshments! You'll need beer and soda to cater for this event. Event Description Today was supposed to be Hawaiian Shirt Day, but no one participated. I think my employees are depressed. That's why I'm throwing a refreshment party! Just make sure you get at least twenty people's thirst quenched with no more than three bad orders, and I guess I'll pay the steep $25 per person price. Just get them happy again! Information You have one and a half minutes ''to serve at least twenty people, don't make more than three bad orders or the event will fail. You will recieve $25 for each perfect/average order made if you complete the event. Making the minimum payout $500. '''Smorgasbord' I'm in the mood for everything! You'll need the pretzel, corndog and lasagna foods to cater for this event. Event Description I put out a survey for what kind of foods people wanted for our next Employee Appreciation Party, and the results are all over the place. So I'm mixing it up and giving them what they didn't ask for! It'll be great! Just serve at least sixteen people (PERFECTLY this time) with no more than three bad orders and I'll pay the $25 per person as usual. Information You have two minutes ''to serve at least sixteen people, don't make more than three bad orders or the event will fail. You will recieve $25 for each perfect order made if you complete the event. Making the minimum payout $400. '''Eats and Treats' Let's fiesta! You'll need the nachos and ice cream foods to cater for this event. Event Description Hoo boy is it crazy in here...several of my employees have fainted from exhaustion! So I thought I'd throw them a little party to make up for the 160 hours they're putting in each week for the next few months. Just serve at least twenty-two people with no more than three bad orders and the $25 per person is yours. Information You have two minutes ''to serve at least twenty-two people, don't make more than three bad orders or the event will fail. You will recieve $25 for each perfect/average order made if you complete the event. Making the minimum payout $550. '''Layered Goodness' We need something filling for this packed party! You'll need the lasagna and burger foods to cater for this event. Event Description We're struggling a bit financially, and it turns out I had to choose between getting the asbestos removed from the office or throwing a party. A coin flip later and here you are! Just make sure we get at least eighteen people served with no more than three bad orders and I can pull off $25 per person. Let's party! Information You have two minutes ''to serve at least eighteen people, don't make more than three bad orders or the event will fail. You will recieve $25 for each perfect/average order made if you complete the event. Making the minimum payout $450. '''Smorgasbord Deluxe' Cha-cha-cha-cha-cha... HEY! You'll need the pretzel, sopapillas, corndog and ice cream foods to cater for this event. Event Description I've got enough in the budget for one more party this year, so let's make it a crazy one! Let's do a crazy buffet of sweetened goodness. I'll expect at least twenty-six people served (all PERFECT ORDERS) with no more than three bad orders, and I can do the $25 per person as usual. Here's to a crazy fiesta! Information You have ''two minutes ''to serve at least twenty-six people, don't make more than three bad orders or the event will fail. You will recieve $25 for each perfect order made if you complete the event. Making the minimum payout $650. Category:Events